The present invention relates to firearms, specifically the M240 machine gun and variants thereof. More particularly, the invention pertains to an adapter for the M240 machine gun so as to increase the mobility and usability of the firearm. Optionally, an adapter may be utilized on the bottom side of the receiver to move both the trigger and grip forward, closer to the muzzle of the firearm, so that a shorter overall length can be achieved. In some optional embodiments, the M240 machine gun may include an adapter that replaces the floor of the receiver or alternatively, in further optional embodiments, the M240 machine gun may include a trigger assembly with a proximal leg that engages the traditional trigger housing assembly engagement of the receiver of the M240 machine gun.
The M240 machine gun has generally been used by the United States military since at least about the late 1970's. Currently, the firearm has multiple applications being used by both infantry as well as with vehicles, both on land and on water. In use, the M240 machine gun is often fired from an integrated bipod or from a mount that may be attached to a vehicle or a fixed location. While not the lightest machine gun in use, the firearm is very reliable and relatively standardized among the NATO countries.
Historically, the M240 machine gun was modeled after features of the Browning machine gun of 1919 and the Browning automatic rifle of 1918. Through this thinking, the M240 developed with a box-type receiver with the shoulder stock placed on the rear of the receiver. As such, the trigger location is very near the end of the stock of the firearm. Otherwise stated, the M240 machine gun provides its grip at about the rearmost portion of the bottom of the receiver near where the stock connects to the receiver of the firearm. The stock must extend from the rear of the receiver of the M240 machine gun a significant length so as to provide an appropriate length of pull. Generally, the length of pull is based on about the average person's length of pull measured from their bent trigger finger to the person's bend in their arm. With the design of the M240 machine gun, the stock must provide the great majority of the length of pull as the grip and trigger are so near the rear of the receiver of the firearm.
Unfortunately, this design of the M240 machine gun provides unnecessary length and weight to the firearm making it more cumbersome than necessary. Thus, existing M240 machine guns can be difficult to transport by an individual, especially as it must often be carried into combat situations. What is desired therefore is an M240 machine gun having a more ergonomic shape and possibly decreased weight, wherein the trigger and grip are moved distally toward the muzzle of the firearm so that a shorter stock may be used with the M240 machine gun.